The Love we Used to Have
by Vastulja Sata Menton
Summary: Heero forgets about his and Relena's anniversary. Relena freaks out. Could there be someone else? 1xR, 1xSecret! Twists and turns all around the place. Complete.
1. Part 1

The Love we Used to Have

_**Vastulja Sata Menton**_

_Part One_

Everything that I have I've worked hard for. Not just possessions but friendships and relationships too. Sure, it wasn't easy. But, then again no one ever said it was going to be. But there is one thing that I have worked the hardest for. And that is my relationship with Heero. From the beginning it has been a challenge, but he has been _totally_ worth it. Everything was going good for the first two years. But, after our two-year anniversary things kind of started to go down hill. It actually started on our two-year anniversary.

* * *

It was the best day ever. A shinning day in July. And mind and Heero's two-year anniversary of being together. _Nothing_ could ruin my day. Well, of course that's what I thought. I had been waiting all morning for him to come over so that I could give him my gift. Well, when he finally did, I hugged him and handed him the gift. He gave me an odd look.

"What is this for?" Heero inquired, looking down at the box.

"It…it's our two-year anniversary, Heero." I told him, stunned. How could he forget! He looked at me then and I could tell by his eyes that he was still confused. Then realization dawned on him.

"Oh my god. Relena, I am _so_ sorry. I have just been so busy lately, and I haven't even looked at the calendar in weeks. I am so sorry. I promise, I'll make it up to you." He hugged me then and held me tight, but I felt nothing but disappointment. I needed to talk to someone.

_End Part One_

**AN: Okay, I know. Really short. But, it is in Relena's POV, and well she's not my fav. character. So, bear with me nkay? The next part will be longer, I promise. (I know because I already have it written..) **


	2. Part 2

The Love we Used to Have

_**Vastulja Sata Menton**_

_Part Two_

"I just don't understand, Quatre. It just doesn't make sense. I mean, this is _Heero_. He doesn't forget _anything_!" I exclaimed. I had taken the day off to go out for lunch with Quatre. He sat across from me in the small café sipping his tea.

"Calm down, Relena. It's okay. There could be lots of explanations for this." The blond reached over and took hold of my hands.

"Oh my god! Do you think he's seeing someone else! Ohmygod! It all makes sense now!"

"Relena! It's going to be okay! Accidents happen. Don't worry too much about it. If you must, talk to him." Quatre soothed.

"But, what if there _is_ someone else?"

"Then…there is someone else. It happens. Look at Trowa and I. Four longs years and I found out that the entire time he was in love with someone else. But, I'm with someone else too now. I know that you love Heero, and _that_ is why you need to talk to him," Quatre explained to me before taking a drink of his tea.

I was still upset. But I guessed that Quatre was right. I just needed to go and talk to him about the whole thing. I smiled slightly and finished my iced mocha. That was what I was going to do. I was going to go and talk to him.

* * *

On the way to Heero's apartment, my options ran through my mind. I rehearsed the words that I would say and the questions that I would ask. I prayed that everything would go good, and that there wasn't anyone else. I wasn't sure how I would deal if there were. I didn't want to think about it. 

I pulled into the driveway of Heero's apartment, ignoring the fact that there were _two_ cars in the driveway other then mine, and went to the front door. I took at deep breath and knocked lightly. I waited, and waited. But there was no answer. I knew that he was home though. Listening, I could hear loud music from inside. Maybe he just can't hear me. So, I opened the door and stepped in. What I found horrified me.

There was Heero, sitting on the couch. And there was Duo, his best friend, _kissing_ him. Or was Heero kissing Duo? No, they weren't just kissing. They were making out, and Heero had his hands all over Duo! I couldn't tell who was kissing whom, but I didn't care! The act in it's self made me want to scream. So, in a sense I did. But, more in words.

"What the _fuck_!" The sudden exclamations caused the two to jump and turn to me. Duo looked innocently at me, but Heero's face looked like that of a deer caught in headlights. I just stood there, shocked. What _could_ I do? I had just found my boyfriend and his best friend making out! What the hell do you say to that? Well, I wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Relena, I can explain," Heero began. I realized then that there _was_ someone else. I could hear none of Heero's excuses though.

"No, don't even try. I see what this is. You're in love with _him_ aren't you!" I shouted. Heero looked down and nodded sheepishly. "I should have known. How long? How long have you been seeing him?"

"A year and a half," Heero mumbled.

I blinked. A year and a half? But, Heero was living with me for the first year until he could get his own place. It didn't make sense. How! "A – A year and a _half_! How _dare_ you go and date _him_ behind my back!"

"I have a name you know. It's Duo." Duo pointed out, his look of innocence had long disappeared.

"I don't care! Fine, Heero. IF this is how it's going to be. It's over!" Before he could say anything, I stormed out and left.

_End Part Two_

**AN: See, I told you it'd be longer. Haha! Nice twist, ne? Mwahahaha! I am so evil. Next chapter in Heero's POV…but not sure 'bout the length. Still writing it. ;**


	3. Part 3

The Love we Used to Have

_**Vastulja Sata Menton**_

_Part Three (Heero's POV)_

Okay, so yes I had been cheating on Releana. And yes, I forgot about our anniversary. But, it really wasn't like an anniversary because I wasn't completely with her. That's how Duo explained it to me after I admitted my folly. I know it was wrong to 'play' her, in Hilde's words, like I did. But every time I tried to break up with her, I…I just…couldn't. I didn't want to hurt her, you know. And I did care about her. But I loved Duo, not here. I was going to tell her, but well she found out before I could.

When she stormed out of my apartment like she did, it broke my heart. I knew that I had hurt a very close friend, and that I might now have that friendship anymore. I think Duo realized that and that was why he let me be for some time. I needed the time to think things through. I left then, and went to the one person I knew that I could talk to. Quatre. He would know what to do.

"Hey, Quatre. Thanks for taking the time to come and talk." We both sat in a small café drinking tea.

"Oh, not a problem Heero. I was already out and about. So, what do you need to talk about?" He inquired. I've never been one to beat around the bush. So I told him.

"Relena."

"Oh."

"Yeah. See, well I forgot about our two-year anniversary. And today she came to my place to talk. Well…okay I guess I better tell you. I've kind of been seeing Duo for the past year and a half. And Relena just kind of found out."

Quatre coughed and cleared his throat. He was clearly shocked. "You mean to tell me that you've been dating Duo and Relena for the past year and a half?"

"Yeah."

"So, explain this to me?" He was still confused.

"Okay, so I was cheating on Relena. I know. It was wrong. I just didn't want to hurt her you know."

"I think it's too late for that." I glared at him. Well, duh!

"Yeah, well, now I don't know what to do."

"Do what is in your heart. That's the only thing that I can suggest. This is something I have no experience in. Just follow your heart." Oh yeah. Great advice. I hated it when Quatre made me look deep inside of myself.

End Part Three 

**AN: Short. I know. The next chapter is a little short too. I think. I wont have it up today though. Not enough time. There will be a moral here at the end of the story. I'm gunna have another twist coming some time soon. Probably with chapter five. Hope you like it!**


	4. Part 4

The Love we Used to Have

_**Vastulja Sata Menton**_

_Part Four (Heero's POV – still)_

Instead of going back to the apartment, I decided that I needed to go talk to Releana. I knew that it was going to be hard. But then again, no one ever said that it was going to be easy. I just needed to talk to her and explain everything. Of course, for me that was easier said then done. I walked though. Yes, the entire way. It gave me a chance to think about things.

It was around five by the time that I got to Releana's place. The lights were on, as usual, and her car was parked in front. This was going to be hard. But I had to remind myself that I needed to do it. Even if I lost her friendship. If I hadn't already. I knocked on the door and waited. There was a moment of silence. The door opened and a maid stood before me.

"Ah, Master Heero. Please, do come in." The maid led me in and continued to speak. "Miss Releana seems a bid distressed today. I bet you will cheer her right up."

Yeah, highly doubt that. If anything, I'll get her more upset. Maybe I shouldn't have come. Before I could turn back though, the maid had led me into the study where Releana was. The maid quickly left, but Releana hadn't noticed the entrance of either of us. I cleared my throat loudly and waited. She looked up from her work, and pain set into her face. It hurt to see that, but now was not the time to worry about that.

"Releana, I think that we should talk." She looked at me and blinked. I prayed to whatever god there was that she would let me plead my case.

"Very well. Sit." I sat in the chair across from her and quickly collected my thoughts. Where to start? I hadn't even thought this far. Then again, I also didn't think that she was going to let me talk.

"Um, well. I know that this relationship hasn't gone quite as planned." I began.

"Clearly." She hissed. I sighed. I had no choice but to continue though, no matter how angry she became.

"And, I just want to apologize. I wish that things could have gone differently. But they did not. And I am very sorry." It was her turn now.

"Heero, why couldn't you have told me about this sooner? Instead of keeping it a secret for a year and a half?" She exclaimed.

"Because…I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well too late for that now!" it was like my conversation with Quatre all over again. It hurt twice as much this time around though.

"I'm sorry, okay? You may never forgive me, and I'm fine with that because I don't deserve it. But I love Duo."

She took a deep breath and sighed. "I can see that now. And I hope that you two have a lovely life together." She stood, and that was the end of the conversation. I left, without even saying goodbye. I had a feeling that being friends wasn't going to happen, and I was right.

End Part Four 

**AN: Oh, too bad Heero. Hehe. Okay, not sure when the next part will be up. I have the concept in my mind…I just have to get the will to write it. Lot of stuff to do. A paper to do before break is done, cleaning…and a bunch of other stuff. Oh! But the next chapter will be in Heero's POV…but then it will probably change to Duo's POV…if I keep it going after part five.**


	5. Part 5 End

The Love we Used to Have

_**Vastulja Sata Menton**_

Part Five – End 

I made my way back to my care where I had last left it near the little café. It was a long walk but I figured that I deserved it. My drive back home was slow and filled with thought. I hadn't expected Releana to forgive me after all. I had screwed myself over. I had no right to ask of her anything really. Once back at the apartment I turned off my car. I was depressed, and hoping that Duo would help cheer me up. Little did I know that things were about to get a little more messed up.

The lights were on, but I found no immediate evidence that Duo was even home. Not in the kitchen, or in the living room. Naturally, I went to our room. What I found…I find it difficult to convey. Never in a million years would I have thought that this would happen to me. My conscience reminded me that I had just done it to Releana though. It truly was a shock to find my lover in bed with another man. I stared at them in shock, and Duo looked at me with horror in his eyes. It might not have been the best option at that time, but I couldn't help but laugh. Ironic, is what it was. Duo had just done to _me_ what I had done to Releana. In a sense, it was really big 'fuck Heero triangle'. I had just screwed myself over, and there was no one else to blame.

I walked out, not even wanting to hear Duo's side of the story or his plea. I ignored his attempts to explain, because it was no good. I knew how it went. He didn't really love me. I wanted to be angry at him for so many reasons. But I couldn't, because I couldn't blame him. It would have been hypocritical to do so. I realized then that everything was a lie, and that I was alone. Who was I to go to? Not Releana, and Quatre couldn't help. Trowa had done the same thing to Quat that I had done to Releana, and that Duo had just done to me. So, he was out of the questions. There was no one, but I could only blame myself for that. It would figure. I broke Releana's heart, but I also broke my own. In the end, I deserved it.

Owari 

**AN: I know, a very short chapter and end. But hey, I know that all of you 1xR fans will love this twist. :) hehe..**


End file.
